Well That Escalated Quickly
by Themollymonster
Summary: Marzia and Felix fly out to LA to meet Kalel and Anthony. They have tons of fun with Melanie and Ian and make videos together until something happens that could change all of their lives forever.


***MARZIA'S POV***

"Felix! Get up!" I said shaking him. "We have to go!" I started to yell. Our plane ride was in 2 hours and the airport was 30 minutes away.

"What?" Felix said sleepily.

"We have to go! Our plane ride is in 2 hours! Get up!" I threw a pillow at him.

"What are you talking about?" He said throwing it back.

"Do you remember we have a plane to Los Angeles today?" I said and gave him a stern look. He sat up.

"Shit." He quickly got up and put his Mac, ear buds, and a pen in his bag, then shoved some clothes into his suitcase. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and slipped on his winter jacket, meanwhile I was wrapping Kalel's gift.

"Maybe you should've packed the night before like I said." I yelled upstairs.

"I know I should've, but whatever!" Felix yelled back at me. I grabbed my backpack and threw in the gift for Kalel, a big bag of sour candies, and my hair ties. I put on my beige skinny jeans, Mary Janes, a long sleeve shirt and a white, fluffy jacket. Felix ran down the stairs carrying his suitcase with his bag slung around his shoulders. He grabbed the car keys as I grabbed my backpack and my suitcase. Felix ran out the door and I grabbed my wallet from the counter. I hurried out the door and ran straight into Felix who was just standing in the doorway.

"Great. It's snowing! Just what we need." Felix remarked sarcastically. He started to speed walk, making sure not to trip. I followed him until we got to the car and Felix jumped into the driver's seat. He noticed I was shivering.

"Aww Marzia! You're shivering!" Felix said as he put his coat around me.

"Thanks Felix. I'm sorry I yelled earlier. I was just nervous that we would miss our flight." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." He said. "Lets go."

***FELIX'S POV***

I started to quickly back out of our driveway. We took an exit onto the highway and I blasted the heat. Marzia turned on the radio and an Italian song came on.

"Dire ciao al bel luna stasera, perche mattina arriva troppo presto" Marzia sang quietly looking down. "Come circa quando le stelle escono, lo verso il mio cuore a voi" Her Italian accent crisp and beautiful.

"What's wrong Marzia? Everything OK?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Just nervous. I don't want to miss our flight, again." She looked over at me and snickered.

"Sorry! Blame Cry!" I put up my hand trying to act sassy.

"Just always blame Cry!" She rolled her eyes then laughed.

* * *

***KALEL'S POV***

"Dinner is served!" Anthony announced bringing our vegan tacos into the living room. I ran in and jumped onto the couch.

"Thanks Babe." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Breaking Bad." We said together. I picked up my taco and took a bite.

After dinner, Anthony was watching a _Mission Impossible_ movie while editing the latest Smosh video. I was curled up next to him. I stretched and got up.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked me.

"Just to call Melanie about her and Ian hanging out with you, Felix, Marzia and I."

"It's a little late." Anthony told me. "Buuut, knowing Ian and Melanie, they will be up doing something, I don't want to know what."

I dialed the number and after about fifteen seconds of ringing, Melanie picked up.

"Kalel?" Melanie asked happily.

"Hi Melanie!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well you remember Felix and Marzia right?" I asked smiling.

"Yea of course!" Melanie said.

"They are coming to town tomorrow and I wanted to know if you and Ian wanted to come and hang out with Anthony, Felix, Marzia and I tomorrow night.

"Awesome! Ill be there, you know, with Ian."

"Great I'll see you at 6:00!"

"Bye Kalel!"

"Bye Mel!" I hung up the phone. "They'll be here tomorrow at 6." I exclaimed.

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Anthony replied.

"Felix and Marzia will be here in 12 hours so let's get some sleep! We have to wake up at 8:30 to pick them up." I said.

"Kay" Anthony said getting up.

I got up and raced into the bathroom and quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I put up my hair and took off my make up.

"Hurry up in there!" Anthony yelled jokingly.

I walked out and glared at him. Then I walked away. He laughed as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I got under the covers and started to play Animal Crossing on my 3DS.

* * *

***ANTHONYS POV***

I woke up at 8:25. I let Kalel sleep in. I went into the kitchen and made some toast. I sat down and started to watch _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ Kalel woke up about 20 minutes later.

"Hey Babe." She said as she gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Watching some Avatar I see!"

"Yup. Repeat." I rolled my eyes. She sat down next to me.

"It's 8:45, we should probably shower and get ready to pick up Felix and Marzia. I'm going to hop in."

"Kay." I said still focused on the screen. I pulled out my Mac and put finishing touches on the new Smosh video. "Upload" I said to myself. After I uploaded the video I closed my laptop.

"I'm finished." Kalel said walking out of the bathroom in her robe. She was holding her make up bag and her straightener. She put her stuff on the table and then scurried back into the bathroom and returned to the bedroom holding a blow dryer.

* * *

***MARZIAS POV***

I grabbed my backpack from under the seat in front of me. Felix looked out the window as the plane bounced onto the ground.

"Yay we're here!" Felix said happily. I picked up his bag from under the seat and placed it on his lap.

"Yay!" I said as the plane came to a stop. Felix and I both unbuckled our seatbelts and got up. We walked into the airport. I stopped at a little café and got a cup of tea and a croissant.

"Felix,"

"Yeah?" He said turning around to face me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Umm, I guess I will have a muffin."

I told the young woman who worked at the café what we wanted. After she gave me our order we kept walking and looked for Kalel and Anthony.

***KALELS POV***

"Marzia! Felix!" I yelled as I started to rush towards them. Marzia instantly saw us and she and Felix started to run over to us. We hugged for a while as Felix and Anthony talked.

"It's awesome to finally see you again!" Marzia said excitedly.

"It's great to see you too!" I broke away from the hug.

"Felix!" I said giving him a hug. "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, Kalel!" He said. "I'm so glad we got the opportunity to come out for two whole weeks to visit you guys and hang out in LA!"

Marzia hugged Anthony and talked to him for a bit.

"We have to get our bags." Marzia said walking towards a conveyor belt with suitcases on them. Marzia found her bag and picked it up. Felix was looking at tags looking for one with his name on it. Once Felix found his bag he picked it up and started rolling it to where Marzia, Anthony and I were.

We started to walk out to the car. I pulled out my camera and started to vlog.

"Hi guys!" I said smiling wide. I pointed the camera at Anthony.

"Hi!" Anthony said.

"Guess who's back here hiding!" I pointed the camera at Marzia and Felix.

"US!" Felix said excitedly.

"Yup!" Marzia said joyfully.

"Felix and Marzia just flew in and are staying in LA for a couple of weeks so you will be seeing a lot of them!" Anthony said smiling.

"We will be doing a couple of tag videos but mostly us showing them around LA and stuff." I said. "Like holy shit we haven't been uploading very many videos lately. We have been incredibly busy. Anthony has been really busy with Smosh stuff. We are going to try to not completely fail with this channel."

"We say that every time but ITS TRUE." Anthony said making a face. Marzia and Felix laughed. After awhile we all started laughing.

When we got to the car Anthony loaded their bags into the trunk. He got in the car and started to vlog talking about random stuff with Felix and Marzia who were in the backseat making faces at the camera. When we got home I parked the car and got out. Felix, Marzia and Anthony all got out and Marzia and Felix grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"So this is the new place!" Felix said. Marzia ran into the house and picked up Pip.

"Awwww, So cute." Marzia said looking at Pip. She let him down then picked up Buki. "Awwww, cute!" Marzia put down Buki. They make me miss Edgar and Puga-Chan." Marzia said.

"It's 11:00. Got anything you want to do today?" Anthony asked Felix, Marzia and I.

"Tonight Ian and Melanie are coming over for dinner." I said.

"Oooh!" Marzia said.

"After dinner we could make a video for your channel with Ian, and I and you of course. We could also have Ken connect with us." Anthony said to Felix.

"Sounds good. I can't just go two weeks without uploading videos." Felix said.

"I don't have to do too much Smosh stuff in the next two weeks. We could make a couple of videos while your here for your channel and some for WULAS. We could even make a couple for Marzias channel!"

"Sweet." Felix said happily.

* * *

***MARZIAS POV***

I have to change into something nicer before Melanie and Ian come over. I had just gotten out of the shower and had my towel wrapped around me. I decided on a nice black dress, velvet leggings, and black heels. I curled my hair after I blow dried it. For my make up I decided to focus on a more natural look. I looked in the big mirror.

"You look great" I heard Felix say. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling. I twirled.

"Now, how do I look?" Felix said making poses. He did the duck face with most of them.

"Mel and Ian are here!" Kalel yelled from the kitchen. We walked out to the kitchen. Felix was wearing a nice shirt and a bow tie. When we walked in Kalel was hugging Melanie and Ian and Anthony were talking and laughing. When we walked in Mel and Ian came over and gave us hugs.

"Wow Marzia you look great!" Mel said smiling.

"Thank you! You look incredible!" She was wearing a short white, strapless dress with a silver bow tied around the waist with a light, white cardigan. She wore silver flats and white leggings. Her hair was straightened and she tied a little bit of it back and had a white bow in her hair to clip it.

"Hi Ian!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hi Marzia you look great!" Ian responded.

"Thanks same to you!" Ian wore a suit and bow tie.

"Lets eat! I'm starving!" Felix announced.

"Your always starving!" Marzia exclaimed. "I should know, I make your food!" Felix and I cracked up which led to everyone cracking up. Kalel brought in Indian food from a restaurant called 'India Palace.'

"This is from one of our favorite restaurants." Kalel said as she placed the boxes of food on the table. Anthony walked in with plates, forks and knives. He returned to the kitchen and then brought out napkins. Mel and Ian sat down. Once everyone was seated we began eating, some of us more than others...

***FELIXS POV***

After dinner Anthony, Ian and I all pulled out our laptops and started to play TTT. We connected with cinnamontoastKen.

"Ha ha how's it going bros! My name is Peeeeeewwwddiiiieeeepieeeeeeeeeeee! and today I'm going to be playing some more TTT.

"Anthony's the traitor." Ken announced.

"What?! Why me!" Anthony cried.

"Yea it's Anthony." Ian exclaimed.

"Thanks Ian."

"GET HIM!" I yelled, my character running with a gun in his hands. Ken, Ian and I all found each other in an abandoned building and when Anthony walked in we all started to shoot him furiously.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Anthony yelled. After about thirty shots Anthony's character collapsed leaving blood dripping from all over his body.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS'NT ME!" Anthony exclaimed loudly.

"Oh. Who was it then?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's Ian. It's Ian!" Anthony said persuading us to kill him.

"What! What? Anthony!" Ian yelled sounding a bit angry. Ian started shooting everywhere.

"It's Ian. IT'S IAN! Get Ian!" Ken shouted furiously chasing Ian, shooting bullets. "Ha! Got him!"

"YES!" I yelled and Anthony gave me a fist bump. "Well that's all for now bros! Thanks for watching and here comes the brofist! Maha!"

***ANTHONYS POV***

"C'mon guys lets go down stairs" I said opening the door. The guys followed me and we all ran down stairs. "Hey!" I said loudly.

"SHHHHH!" Mel said teary eyed. Marzia, Kalel, and Mel were watching Titanic.

"Oh god." I said rolling my eyes. "At least they aren't talking about make up and girly stuff." I shivered. "Ughhh."

"I don't know if this is much better..." Felix said. Marzia rolled her eyes and giggled. Kalel turned around, her make up dripping. Kalel blushed and quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her face.

"I'm good guys." Kalel said and all of us cracked up. Ian ran and jumped onto the couch next to Melanie and put his arm around her.

"Really?!" I said to Ian.

"What? I'm just comforting Mel!" Ian responded, face bright red.

"Yea... that's what your doing..." I responded laughing. Since I didn't want to watch Titanic I went upstairs, grabbed my laptop then returned back down to the living room. I sat down on the couch and opened up my MacBook, seeing the Apple light turn on. I logged in to twitter and started to tweet. 'If you didn't know, we uploaded a new Smosh video yesterday! Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier! Been really busy!' I instantly saw comments appearing. I then logged into YouTube and read some of the tens of thousands of comments. I pulled out my camera and started to vlog.

"Hi guys! Of course you all know from earlier in this video that Felix and Marzia are here but guess who else came to join us..." I pointed the camera at Ian and Melanie.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Ian said making a face. Mel laughed.

"Hi guys!" Mel said. "Oh jeez don't film me like this!" Mel turned red and Ian laughed. I turned the camera towards Kalel.

"Are you filming me?! Oh god Anthony!" She started playfully punching me and smiled. Pip jumped up on my lap.

"Hi Pip!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Gimme him." Kalel said taking the cat. "Hello Pip!" Kalel said also in a high pitched voice. The small cat jumped off of Kalels lap. "He's camera shy..." Kalel said.

"Yup he's just camera shy..." I said laughing as Kalel gave me a playfully mad look.

"We're all getting kinda tired to were probably going to hang out a little bit more then go to bed so we'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said and pointed the lens at her.

"Byeeeeeeeee!" Kalel said and put her hand over the camera. I turned it off and put it on the table.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed." I said yawning.

"Which basically means just playing Pokémon till 3 am." Kalel said.

"I can relate." Ian said. "Stupid Animal Crossing!"

"I know right!" Kalel said. "Well goodnight I guess. We all had a long day."

"Yea I'm exhausted!" Marzia said and Felix agreed.

"Goodnight!" Ian and Mel said hugging us.

"It was great hanging out with all of you!" Kalel said. Marzia ran over and gave Mel and Ian giant hugs, Felix following. After we all said our goodbyes I fed the cats and went to bed.

***FELIXS POV***

I woke up. Ugh. The WORST part of the day. I am not a morning person. Marzia yawned and I turned to face her. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"Good morning." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Morning." I yawned. "What time is it?" I stretched and sat up. She got out her phone.

"9:25." Ugggh. Jetlag. I layed back down and stuck out my tongue while making a double chin. Marzia laughed and grabbed a pair of clothes and her make up bag out of our room. About 30 minutes later she returned back to our room dressed in a cute sweater and black leggings. Her hair was wet so I assumed she took a shower. She sat down and blow dried her long, light brown hair.

"I'm jumping in." I said pulling out a pair of jeans and a Christmas sweater even though it's not even Thanksgiving yet. I walked into the bathroom. After I was done I walked back into our room. Marzia was editing a video.

"Breakfast?" Marzia asked.

"Is that even a question." I laughed and we walked downstairs. When we got down there we found the kitchen untouched. "Wanna walk to a coffee shop or something?"

"Sure." Marzia grabbed her coat and slipped on her Mary Janes. I put on my boots and we walked outside. It felt weird not having snow on the ground. Frankly, I didn't even need my sweater. We stopped at a little coffee shop. Marzia and I both got hot chocolate and croissants. We ate it as we walked back to the house. When we got home Kalel and Anthony were up and watching Adventure Time.

"Good morning!" Anthony said getting up. Kalel stood up and walked over to us.

"Want anything to eat?" Kalel offered opening the fridge.

"That's alright we already ate." I responded and I opened up my Mac and started to edit the video Anthony, Ian, Ken and I made last night. After about 45 minutes I saved and uploaded it. We then went out for the day. Kalel and Marzia went out and shopped while Anthony and I went to get lunch and went to the video game store.

***KALELS POV***

"Well hi guys. Right now Marzia and I are shopping and I think I might have lost her..." I walked around the corner and saw a huge rack of clothes with Marzia looking through them. "Ha! There she is!"

"Hi!" She said laughing. "Do you guys like this dress?" It was red with a black bow tied around the waist. It went down to her mid thighs and puffed out at the waist.

"Yea! Its gorgeous!" She matched it with a pair of red flats with a tiny black bow on the top.

"Okay I'll get them both." Marzia exclaimed happily. I closed the camera. After we bought our things we went to Starbucks and I opened up the camera again.

"MMMMMM!" I said filming the cup with it still resting on the table. After we shopped a little bit more we returned to the house. Anthony and Felix were back. We could here Felix upstairs playing games and Anthony was downstairs editing.

"Hi." I said closing the door.

"Hey" Anthony said while editing yesterdays WULAS video. He had the TV on. I put down my purse and bags.

"What do you guys want for dinner later?" I asked.

"We should have them try the Blue Garden!" Anthony said, eyebrows raised.

"What's Blue Garden?" Marzia looked confused.

"It's our favorite vegan Japanese place!" I explained to her.

"Sounds good to me." Marzia said smiling.

After we ate dinner we came home and watched a couple of lame horror movies. During most of them we all couldn't stop laughing.

"Really? You can totally see she isn't actually being hung. She's not even struggling." I said and everyone cracked up.

"It's only quarter to 11. What do you guys want to do?" Felix asked.

"Lets play a game." Anthony said looking to all of us asking for our input.

"Ok. What do you want to play?" I asked him.

"Cards Against Humanity!" Felix said excitedly.

"Yes!" I said in a deep voice, clenching my fists. I got up and walked over to the cupboard and got out the game. I gave everyone 5 cards. "Who wants to be the judge?"

"MEEEEE!" Felix said acting like a little kid. "I hate it when I..." He read placing down the card. I instantly slammed down my card. He read it out loud. "Step on a Barbie brush." He said and then laughed. "Fart in public." Felix laughed. "I do that." Felix said responding to Anthony's card. "Sweet." He said reading Marzia's card.

"Its sweat!" Marzia said laughing.

"Oh," We all laughed. "This is a tough decision," He hesitated. "Step on a Barbie brush."

"Yes!" I said grabbing the card and laughing evilly. After a few more rounds, Anthony and I went to bed. Marzia and Felix decided to stay down here and hang out for a bit.

***FELIXS POV***

I turned on the TV and 'The Avengers' was on. Kalel and Anthony went to bed but Marzia and I decided to chill downstairs for a bit. I finished editing a video and uploaded it. A warning popped up on the screen and it went straight to the news. Marzia looked at me in confusion. There was a middle aged looking man in the street with flames and body guards behind him.

"The United States is being attacked by an unknown country. Please everyone evacuate Los Angeles. We will put you on the plane to somewhere safe." A bomb went off and the man fell, blood dripping from his mouth. The screen went black. Marzia looked at me in terror. The hairs on my neck stuck straight up and I started to sweat. Marzia and I got up and ran up to Kalel and Anthony's room. They were sound asleep. We ran in and I shook Kalel and Anthony. Marzia yelled for them to get up.

"KALEL! ANTHONY!" She yelled. Her eyes started to tear up. They woke up with a start and before we could say anything an explosion went off.

I sat up. I was on the couch Marzia was sitting next to me.

"Are you alright? Your all sweaty." Marzia looked a little worried.

"Yea I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Okay well I think its time for bed." She stood up and offered her hand to me. I grabbed it and jumped up. I fell asleep shortly.

I woke up and turned on my phone. 3:23. As the light turned on I noticed smoke. I jumped up and ran to the window. I saw flames, body guards, reporters. I shook my head and ran over to Marzia.

"MARZIA! MARZIA! PLEASE MARZIA! GET UP!" No response. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could into Anthony and Kalel's room. "KALEL! ANTHONY!" I ran over and placed Marzia on the bed. I shook Kalel and Anthony. "GUYS!" I screamed. Kalel sat up and started to shake Anthony and he sat up to. "Something's wrong. I had a dream that our country was under attack and I woke up and looked out the window and-"

"Grab Marzia!" Kalel yelled to me. She grabbed her and Anthony's robe and slippers. She threw Anthony's stuff to him. Anthony threw open the door and we all ran outside.

"What's going on?!" Marzia opened her eyes. I put her down and explained to her my dream. She ran over and asked a reporter. She ran back freaking out. "The United States was bombed by North Korea." She said in tears. I pulled her into a big hug.

"Its going to be ok. Its going to be ok." I said calming her but she just started crying more. A bomb went off.

"AH!" Kalel cried. Marzia fell to the ground. "MARZIA! MARZIA!" I screamed. Kalel and Anthony started screaming.

"Oh god, MARZIA!" Kalel yelled.

"NOO!" Anthony said tearing up. 2 planes landed. 4 body guards got out of each. The guys from one of the planes grabbed Anthony, Kalel, and I. Guys from the other plane picked up Marzia and put her in the plane.

"MARZIA! NOOO!" I struggled. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?" The guys from the plane Marzias in looked at me and then shut the doors.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

***Hello people!1! This is chapter 1 of 5 or maybe 6 in this story! If you like it ill continue if you don't like it, ill still continue... haha but make sure to comment and tell me what you think! thanks for reading! (I will not really but updating often because my chapters are so long) If you read to here thanks!**

**~themollymonster**


End file.
